Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria
by ImnotaheroImascientist
Summary: A hollow-eyed teenager begins his new part time job as a night guard at a pizzeria that has recently been relocated to his desert home, but perhaps the job may be even a little more odd and life-threatening than he had anticipated. Will probably become T later for horror stuffs.


'Until next time, Desert Bluffs, Until next time!'

_1997_

The radio in the small office of the pizzeria became silent after the familiar music faded away once again. The hollow-eyed teenager sighed, sitting in an unfamiliar chair in an unfamiliar room. The pizzeria had only opened recently and had apparently been relocated to Desert Bluffs, so he had decided that he would apply for the position that had been advertised. He'd heard a new pizzeria had opened in Night Vale recently too. Big Rico's, he thought it was called. He'd never been to Night Vale. He wondered if it was as cheerful and productive as his desert home. He switched his attention back to his current situation. Sure, he knew that being a night guard would include watching some cameras and dealing with the typically cost cutting ways of a Desert Bluffs business, but he hadn't realised that their electricity supply would be quite that low. I mean, yeah, they may have to power the animatronics all day but a little more power for the lights and cameras wouldn't cost that much, right? He couldn't complain of course, it wasn't that he needed the cash, it was that he needed to reach his full productive potential to be doing his part as a citizen of Desert Bluffs. His mother was clearly so proud of him that he'd actually seen her for 3 days straight. That's the first time he'd seen her... well, since he could remember really. He was just biding his time until he could achieve his dream of working for Desert Bluffs Community Radio. Perhaps even one day take over from Charlie, his inspiration and role-model and the voice of his great town. But until then, he was stuck there, in that dimly lit office, sipping on coffee and staring at the human teeth that decorated his desk. At least he thought they were human. They didn't look animatronic. At least they knew how to decorate. That's when the phone began to ring.

'Hello? Oh, Kevin, Hello!  
Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact.  
So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?  
Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. Um... _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._  
_Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-_ Blah, blah, blah.  
Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.  
Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.  
So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.  
So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?  
Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.  
Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.  
But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power.  
Alright, good night, Kevin, Good luck on your first night.'

Kevin put the phone down, a little confused, but it was nothing too out of the ordinary, and hey, at least he had a job. He decided to check the cameras in front of him and start his (hopefully first of many) Five Nights at Freddy's.

AN: Okay, hey guys! This is super short but this is just a little prologue thing. Phone call is the first night phone call in Five Nights at Freddy's and I do not own Welcome to Night Vale or Five Nights at Freddy's I guess you knew that but disclaimer and all. I haven't written anything for ages but I really wanted to do a crossover of 2 of my main fandoms, I'm not sure if it's been done or not though yet. Probably. I know that a Portal one, well 2, have been done that I know of and I love them so I'll have to look for some Night Vale ones!


End file.
